


【新快】追加服务

by Turkeyyu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkeyyu/pseuds/Turkeyyu
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 42





	【新快】追加服务

“欢迎回家，工藤先生，出差辛苦了。”

“我是黑羽先生请来打扫的。”

工藤新一看着他家书房突然出现的自称濑户瑞纪的女仆，表情微妙了一瞬。

难道当初在金库问怪盗需不需要帮忙实际上只是为了让自己的视线从对方白皙修长的大腿与短裙交叠处上移开的事被知道了吗？！

濑户瑞纪踩着高凳，伸长了手去清扫高处书架上的灰尘，裙襬随着手的动作向上移动，连带着整件女仆装被提起。

“行李箱也请交给我吧，这边已经快扫好了，您可以先去洗澡。”

濑户瑞纪说完便继续手头上的事，身体微微前倾，似乎相当认真地寻找着尚未被打理的地方。

工藤新一穿着睡衣踏出冒着蒸气的浴室时，刚好看见女仆小姐拉着行李箱推门进来。他倚在门框上端详自己日思夜想的人，被对方一身装扮勾起了久远的回忆。

不过……怎么又瘦了。

濑户瑞纪收十着箱里最后一件物品——黑羽快斗送的四叶草夜灯——将它放在床边的矮柜上。

“工藤先生。”

“嗯，怎么了？”工藤新一温声应道。

“黑羽先生说，”

濑户向前走了两步，工藤闻得到她身上若有似无的香水味，是前两个月买的，浅淡的葡萄柚中调萦绕在鼻尖。

“工资可以找您要。”

两人平时都忙，也不是三天两头就要打电话视讯的类型，算来算去也有一个多月没见到恋人。

工藤新一眼神暗了暗，他知道黑羽快斗今晚本该有个电视台的采访。所以对方出现在这里的原因只能是……

为我推掉了吗。

侦探凑上前亲吻她，注意到她的唇膏和记忆里金库那日是同样的颜色。黑羽在某些细节上严谨非常，或许为每个他所扮演过的人都建了档，以维持固定的小习惯与爱好。

她配合地微微张口，任由对方的舌尖滑过上颚，和自己的纠缠在一起。

“工资。”一吻结束，工藤新一低声笑道，和她相抵着额头，天空和大海两对蓝色相望。黑羽快斗此刻突然懊悔起来，胸口的矽胶阻绝了工藤贴近时的温度，显得多馀又恼人。

想脱下变装的心思都有了，但特地从衣橱深处找出这一身，又觉得这么快换掉有些没意思。黑羽索性拉开身后的绑带，女仆装的领口敞开，露出了包裹其中的锁骨和一小块肌肤，上次的痕迹已经完全消失，徒留一片白得惹眼。原因无他，黑羽只想赶快进入正题，渴望着来自恋人的触碰和贯穿，用真实体温把连日的思念熨平。

他半跪着，用牙齿咬开拉鍊，张口含住恋人已然半勃的性器开始吞吐。同居五年，他早已掌握了让对方最舒服的节奏。浅棕色短发垂在黑羽脸侧，随着他的动作轻扫过柱身，有些痒，而更多的是撩人。

但工藤新一想见黑羽快斗了。他就着此刻按住对方后脑的姿势取下了假发，手指插进柔软而有着些微自然捲的发丝里，收获了黑羽埋怨的小眼神。可是黑羽快斗自己就没有做到还原濑户瑞纪，他没有使用人皮面具。

裸妆把他的五官衬得柔和，又比濑户原先的脸要更清纯些，跪在侦探腿间向上看的时候甚至有几分委屈的样子。咽喉受刺激带来的生理性泪水盛在眼睛里，工藤想吻他颤动的眼睫泛红的眼尾，却不想下一秒就被深喉逼出呻吟。

“快斗……”他的食指抚上唇角，抹去性器抽插带出的唾液，示意对方自己快到了。

黑羽却没有要停下的意思。

工藤的手蓦地抓紧了他的头发，略带腥气的液体射进口中，过多的从唇角流下，其馀则随着喉结颤动吞咽下去。

刚释放完的性器被含在泛着高热的口腔里细细舔吮，过载的快感让工藤新一不由地腿软。黑羽快斗像吃冰棒一样，一点点将柱身上的黏稠尽数舔去。终于退出的时候性器沾染着水光，隐隐又有站立的趋势。

‘清洁服务’吗……

视线移到旁边的小推车上，侦探伸手掀起被各式清洁用品压着的布帘，果然在里面找到了润滑液，更深处还躺着几个物什，甚至有黑羽曾经严词拒绝的口塞。他看了看对方眼底没遮住的一抹乌青，决定还是从简，只摸出一颗跳蛋。

裙底已经濡湿一片，看来黑羽快斗早在他回来前就自行扩张过。工藤新一将润滑液倒在跳蛋上，手指插入温软的后穴草草抽插两下就把它推进半指，摁下了开关。

“——”

跳蛋抵在前列腺上开始震动那刻黑羽蓦地夹紧双腿，深吸了口气差点弹起来。令和年代为期整个月的第一次日本巡演在昨天结束，和恋人分离以来每天回饭店沾了床就累得不省人事，自然没有时间照顾这种本能的快乐。

工藤捞过女仆装垂下的缎带，在黑羽快斗的根部打了一个小结，调高了跳蛋的档位，俯身用唇舌感受对方细如蚊蚋的惊喘。

他在脖颈重新印上吻痕，手伸进衣襬内抚摸黑羽因快感升腾而打颤的腰，去看他眼底隐忍的情慾。黑羽侧过上半身，好让工藤将这繁复的衣装卸下，而侦探只是取出了矽胶填充物，留下白色布料半遮半掩。

魔术师的身材纤细得备受广大女粉丝羨慕，却又复着薄薄一层肌肉，昭示这具身体的爆发力和危险性。怪盗时期的训练一直延续到今天，是以即使过了多年他仍能轻松驾驭滑翔翼，再附带一个长大的男朋友。而现下他只是毫不反抗地躺着，任由侦探把自己身上的衣服剥光，孤伶伶剩一件围裙。乳首撑起两个小点，下身流出的液体浸湿了一小块衣料。

……是，他们至今没有尝试裸体围裙，毕竟两人都觉得过于羞耻。

黑羽霎时红了耳朵，感受到工藤的视线毫不掩饰地在他身上流连，只觉得自己更硬了。后穴里的物件存在感越来越强，一时只听得到间断的喘息和跳蛋不知疲劳的嗡鸣声。

Homme后调的白麝香逐渐显现，工藤新一凑到对方耳际呼吸，在温暖平缓的香氛里分辨出恋人身上同自己如出一辙的柠檬皂角香。

“新一……”

黑羽仰起头跟他索吻。

“进来，哈啊……我想要你。”

经过刺激的后穴很好地适应了异物插入，手指才放进去就被内壁热情地贴上来绞紧，舍不得他离开似的。工藤转动几下撤出手，将性器抵在穴口缓缓推进去。

“唔……”

手指和性器入侵的感受完全不同，后者是彻底贯穿带来的酸胀和被填满的安心感，而黑羽沉浸其中，直到恋人含着他的唇瓣轻轻吮吸，眼底才又恢复一丝清明。

“放松点，快斗……太紧了。”

侦探隔着布料抚上他充血挺立的乳首，将肉粒捻在指尖搓揉，欣赏了一下前怪盗少有的脸红时刻。

黑羽快斗可以化成任何人出入各种场所，职务所需，他也曾经穿着堪堪包住臀部的超短裙和黑丝，顶着上百人的目光跳钢管舞——别问他怎么会跳，为达目标不计代价是大盗的基本素养——但在工藤新一，前宿敌兼现任男友面前，他好像一秒变回初遇时青涩的高中生，一件滚着蕾丝的围裙就让他大脑当机，血液除了下身就全往脸上冲去。

工藤新一看着他亮晶晶又羞得无处安放的眼神，在心里感叹自家男朋友真是可爱到过分。

那双漂亮的靛青色眼睛很快蒙上一层水雾——他最清楚黑羽快斗喜欢被碰哪里，又该用怎样的力道。亲吻落在唇间来得温柔缠绵，后穴的冲撞则逐渐变得又快又猛烈。最初只是轻浅地抵着前列腺戳刺，到后来每次都是全部抽出又没入，狠狠碾过腺体往深处顶去。过多的润滑液混着白浊从腿根流下，湿淋淋地泛着水光。

“新一……慢、慢点……”黑羽快斗哑着嗓子喊他。累积的快感无法释放，伸手想解开性器上的束缚，却因为被抽干的力气和颤抖的指尖，让缎带一再滑落。

束缚感快把他逼得发疯，前端断断续续可怜地泌出清液，随着工藤新一的动作颤动，睡衣柔顺的面料摩擦过前端给他抚慰却于事无补，始终没办法射出来。

承受不住对方发狠的操干，黑羽快斗连床单都抓不紧，最后口中只剩破碎不连贯的呻吟。

“呜……解开……解开啊啊！”

意识到可能做得太过，工藤赶紧拉开了缎带，几乎是同一时间黑羽就射了，黏稠的液体落在小腹上。他急促地喘息着，双眼失神，阖起就有泪水滚落。

“快斗？还好吗？”

工藤停下埋在对方后穴里的动作，欺身上前拨开早已湿透的额发，将泪水尽数吻去，等他从高潮中平复。下一次挺腰时不再是剧烈的抽插，只给他温和的快感。

“嗯……”黑羽倚在他怀里舒服得小声呻吟，过一会又仰起头索吻。好吧，他知道黑羽快斗就是个亲亲怪，超级黏人，可爱得不自知，夜晚期间限定。

“新一，生日快乐。”黑羽在接吻的间隙里说，接着又攀住工藤肩膀加深另一个吻。

工藤新一抬眼，看见时钟表盘上的三只指针在十二重叠。他再次推倒黑羽快斗，在心里发誓再做一次就睡觉。


End file.
